


[ART] He's Watching Out For All Of Us

by NakedBee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galactic Empire propaganda poster (inspired by "Visions of Vader: The Dark Lord in Popular Memory" by DarthNickels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] He's Watching Out For All Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visions of Vader: The Dark Lord in Popular Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981114) by [DarthNickels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthNickels/pseuds/DarthNickels). 



[ ](https://flic.kr/p/BaY2s7)


End file.
